All About My ExLover
by dollfacebarbie
Summary: AU. 1x15-1x16. Blair enlists Chuck to help her become Queen again, while Serena continues to battle G's abrupt return. And Nate? Let's just say that he's not exactly going to be happy about any of these new developments...C/B/N D/S


**A/N: So...first story. There's not much to say(I think the summary explains it all ;]) This starts in between 1x15 and 1x16, right after Serena left Chuck's suite to go confront Georgina at the end of 1x15.**

* * *

Blair paused, gazing at the intricate brass numbers on the door.

**1812**

They appeared to be mocking her, laughing at her fear to knock. Bravely, she brought her hand up, but quickly retracted it. What if Chuck had someone with him? Ugh/Ew. The thought made her shudder.

She brought her eye up to the peephole, as if she could see in it, but then blushed, feeling somewhat stupid.

Blair abruptly had another thought: what if he was watching her from the inside? (Although...that was kind of dumb, because he didn't even know that she was coming in the first place.)

She glanced around, still flushing, as though someone with a camera-phone was lurking around the corner, ready to take a snapshot of her entering the infamous Chuck Bass' hotel suite. (Though, since her reputation was already really bad at this point, she doubted it would have even mattered.)

She didn't even know _why _she was scared to go into her enemy -er, ex-friend- er...ex-lover's room. It was stupid and actually, rather humiliating that she'd been standing here for more than ten minutes still debating on whether she would even _knock_ or not, so she finally brought up her hand and banged her fist on the hard wood.

After a few seconds of squirming (on her part at least), Chuck answered, albeit slightly agitatedly, "So, sis, are you finally going to tell me what- ...oh. Blair...what are you doing here?"

Blair watched his face flash from annoyed, to surprised, to carefully neutral in just that one statement.

Did he just call her..._sis_? Though, there was only one person he ever called _sis, _and that was- wait. He had thought she was _Serena_?

..._weird_.

"Sis? As in _Serena_?" she asked haughtily, "I'm pretty sure I am _not_ blonde and/or _ditsy_, thank you very much." She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Yes...well," he said vaguely, looking at his hands, "-she just left a few minutes ago, so I thought..." he met her eyes in a slightly peeved look, "-...never mind. What are you doing here Blair?" he looked tired.

Not bothering to answer his question, she barged into the suite. "What was _Serena_ doing _here_?"

For some reason, she felt slightly...jealous. Could Serena...and _Chuck_ have- _ewww_. She berated her mind for even conjuring up the possibility. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chuck close the door.

Blair turned towards him after careful inspection of the room, expectant look on her face. Chuck, however, was now leaning against the door frame, arm crossed. "None of your business," He informed her, "Now, tell me why_ you're_ here."

"Not until you tell me why my best-friend was here." Blair retorted.

They stared at each other, neither willing to relent.

He shook his head. "None. Of. Your. Business." He repeated slowly, as if she didn't hear him the first time.

"It _is _my business if it involves my best friend and _you_."

There was a long moment between them.

"Well," he said smoothly, "Then I believe, we are currently at an impasse." He started to make his way towards the mini-bar, probably to get a drink.

Blair blocked him with narrowed her eyes and hands on hips. "What aren't you telling me Bass?"

"Nothing my soon-to-be-stepsister wants you to know." He replied, scooting easily around her.

She blocked him again. "Serena wouldn't keep anything important from me." She said determinedly, although they could both hear the insecurity hidden just underneath her words.

"Yes, she would." he said, finally reaching the bar, "Eric's brief stay at the Ostroff Center ringing any bells?" He smirked in her direction, knowing that he'd struck a nerve.

For a moment, her face twisted into a hurt expression.

"Yeah, but that was...different." She said sadly, as though the memory of her and Serena's cold war still hurt after all this time.

He snorted cruelly, sipping a glass of scotch now. " 'Different.' Right." He leaned towards her smugly. "I know for a _fact_ that Serena Van Der Woodsen_ is_ keeping something from you. Something...important." He looked at her so self-importantly she almost believed him (..._almost_.)

"Oh?" She said disbelievingly, trying to catch him on his bluff (if it _was _a bluff), "Then what is is she keeping from me then?"

Chuck looked at her incredulously before saying, "_Apparently-_" He said dramatically, "I'm not allowed to say." He looked around the room, as if her were searching for something. "She was here you know; Serena." he said, "That's why she missed the SATs." He seemed to have found what he was looking for, because he had returned his eyes to her's.

"How can I believe you?" She challenged him.

He pointed to his plush settee. "Serena's coat is right there." He looked smug.

She made her way to the the place he pointed out, unfortunately spotting the coat he was talking about, knowing perfectly well that it_ was _Serena's coat. And, judging by his smug expression, he knew that she knew it too.

"Okay fine," she conceded, "Serena was here. _But_, that still doesn't tell me that she's keeping anything from me. Also-" She gave the coat another look, "-_that _doesn't prove anything. For all I know, you could have a strange fetish that no one knows about."

Now, he looked annoyed. "I'll tell you a secret, okay Waldorf?" he gave her a smug smirk, "Georgina Sparks is back. _That's _what Serena is keeping from you."

His smirk, to Blair, had become obscene in a matter of seconds, and her voice quivered slightly as she protested, "You- ...you're lying."

"Unfortunately _not_," Chuck sighed cynically, "Whore-gina's back and Princess Serena decided to tell _me_-" He pointed to himself, "-first."

He tried not to feel guilty when Blair's face fell, and she made an expression like she'd just been slapped, but he couldn't help it. However, he still kept his Bass-mask securely in place.

"Oh..." Blair said quietly, feeling hurt that Serena hadn't come to _her_ for help, "Well...I..." She looked away, already feeling the tears start to blur her eyes, "I- I guess she _was_ keeping something from me."

Letting out a watery laugh, she turned to leave when she suddenly felt Chuck's arms encircle her waist, and his hand start to wipe away some of the tears that had started to leak out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly, pulling her next to him on the plush sofa, "You know you don't _actually_ have to cry about it, right Waldorf? Best friends keep things from each other _all the time_." He semi-joked, and she smiled slightly.

But then she frowned again, and in a small voice, she asked, "Why...why would she keep _this_ from me though?" she gulped. "I-I mean...she _knows_ I could...you know, help her."

He smiled sadly, drawing comforting circles on her waist, "I guess she thought I could handle the situation better; get rid of Georgina before it got out of hand. But-" He sighed, looking away, "-Serena, she, well, she's not exactly telling _me_ everything either."

"What exactly is she keeping from you?" Blair raised her eyebrow curiously.

Chuck gave her an exasperated look. "Well, if I knew _that_..."

She playfully slapped his chest. "You know what I mean."

His expression turned serious. "I think..." he started slowly, "That Georgina is...I don't know, maybe blackmailing Serena with something about her past."

Blair tried to remain calm, although a thread of unease started to stitch across her skin. "How do you know?"

"Well, first of all, she won't tell me anything about it-" Blair gave him a 'that's-_very_-helpful' look, "-_and_-" he added quickly, "-_and_ she allowed me to to help her lie to Brooklyn about it."

"Really?" she said in surprise, "S _actually_ let you lie to Cabbage Patch to help her?"

"That's...what I just _said_ isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "Yes, but..." she sighed, suddenly feeling tired, "- ...I...I don't even know."

"Mm." He nodded slowly, allowing her to drop the subject. "So..." he said lightly, "_Now_ are you going to tell me why _you _came here?"

"Right." She jumped up from the couch, suddenly remembering that Chuck was holding her, even though she was still supposed to be mad at him about...well..._a lot_ of things, "Well...I, um...I kind of need you're help." She nervously played with the bottom of her skirt.

"_You_ need _my_ help?" he looked suspicious now, "With what?"

"You know...with, um, _Jenny_ and, uh, all of them." She looked embarrassedly to the floor.

He had his eyebrows raised. 'You need _my_ help with getting you your crown back?" He looked at her disbelievingly for a minute before his eyes hardened. "And why exactly should I help _you_?" he sighed bitterly, "Hmm, let me guess; since _Dear Nathaniel _isn't available, you're coming to me. Again." He glared at her. "I'm feeling an odd sense of déjà vu; what about you?'

Blair gulped, the air around them having suddenly turned sour. She sighed tiredly, sitting back on the sofa -Chuck backed away, as if repelled- "Chuck...I..." She took a shuddering breath, "You... you know I didn't..." She sniffled, feeling another onslaught of tears cloud her vision. "I...I never meant to hurt you by sleeping with Nate-" -Chuck flinched- "- ...I just...I thought...that after what you did that night..."

Chuck's gaze had softened slightly, and he moved closer to her. "You thought what?"

Blair furiously wiped at her eyes before saying, "Well...I thought...I don't know; I thought you didn't care about me...because of- of what you did, I mean..." She sniffled again, and Chuck grabbed her hands with his own.

Their eyes met, and suddenly it was just Chuck and Blair; no barriers.

"Blair..." Chuck said softly, "I- I did what I did because...well...I guess I was just...jealous." He sighed at his quiet admission while Blair looked dumbfounded.

"What? You were...but why?"

He laughed sadly, " I thought...I thought that you were going to...I don't know...get back together with him or something... because..." He looked away, "...you sounded so happy when he asked you to Cotllion, and when you told me you were really excited and..." he sighed, "Well, I guess you two ended up getting back together anyway."

Blair gaped. Everything suddenly made sense! "Oh my God, Chuck. I'm...I had no idea that..."

He nodded, softly brushing away the remaining tears that had clung to her pale cheeks. "Yeah...and...you...you know that I- I'm- well, I...I'm _sorry_, too, right?" He looked at her almost desperately, "Because I never meant...at the bar..." He closed his eyes in anguish, "I don't even know why I said...why I would _ever_ say...I was just so..._mad_ at- at you and-"

She lay her head on his shoulder, taking in his warmth. "I know."

He played with one of her curls. "...okay..." He said after a long pause. Then he smirked.

"Now...what was this about needing my help?"

* * *

**A/N: TA DA! The first chapter is officially finished! Actually, I wrote the whole thing yesterday in a sudden burst of inspiration, but didn't have time to put it up until today. (I should actually be working on my homework right now, but...)**

**_Anyway_, I already have all (I think) that chapters mapped out. In fact, there should probably be around...16?...or...17? Psh, I still have time. So, what did you think about the chapter? Seriously. _I _actually thought the C/B reconciliation was needed, but then again, that's just my inner romantic(; _Ehh_...**

**Oh, and a WARNING TO ALL NATE-FANS: You guys might not like what I'm going to do with him in the next few chapters...however, there will be some good things at the end! (Or at least that's what I'm planning...) **

**Plus, and if the chapter was bad(i.e.: grammar, not enough detail, too _much_ dialogue, not _enough_ dialogue, etc.) don't be afraid to tell me! But, I promise you, I _will_ get better at this...sometime in the future anyway...*sigh***


End file.
